Vampire
A vampire is any creature which has succumbed to a kratonic condition. When a victim is bitten by a vampire and dies, a ritual must be performed for them to change into a vampire by the power of dark tutelars. Types There are three main types of vampires: beast, sorcelary/dracul, and common. The thirst for blood is in common with all types. Beastial Vampire Also called a virkola, vjrkoly, or brukolaka. By curse or consumption by dark power the victim transforms upon death. They arise to have necromantically preserved skin and swell with the meat and blood they must consume, flaccid over their whole body (and esp. stomach) without it. The first act of the newly transformed is usually to return to the village and bang on doors, attempting to call out to their neighbors before the transformation is complete and they can only cry like a beast. Virkolas can carry disease that does not effect them at all but is transferred to people that come in contact with them. They prefer to attack their victims in their sleep, but hunger will drive the to strike regardless. Unless the hunger is at its strongest they are arithmomantic. With their claws they can crawl up walls and even hang from ceilings (hence their association with bats). Over time they gradually become more powerful. If they cannot be cured, virkolas are destroyed by cutting into pieces or burning and then whatever is left (pieces or ashes) given a proper burial. Vircolism can be cured by the dark power gripping them being banished. Sorcelary Vampire Also called a dracul ''or ''vampire lord. * Garlic * Religious symbol * Wooden stake in heart, decapitation, bury with garlic in mouth and it will decay; destroy the body by cutting to pieces or burning * Deathsleep, coffin ** Native soil on the bottom of coffin ** Rose branch on coffin will keep it sealed * Sorbus acuparia wards * Sunlight weakens magic * Running water (river, natural feature) nullifies all abilities, rendering them as strong as if they were not a vampire at all * Feeding increases bond with that mind * Supernatural strength * Doesn't cast a shadow * Has no reflection * Levitation * Flash step and apparition * Telepathy and mind control * Glamour, illusion * Shapeshifting ** Bat and wolf common ** Mist form ** Moon dust in moonlight * Controlling animals * Storm magic (wind/fog/weather) * Shadow magic * Stronger in places of dark power as simple as the graves of their victims or of suicides * Immortal—blood maintains youth, but does not heal wounds (cf. elves), moonlight can close cuts though * Bloodbag body * Cannot reproduce * Fangs only distinguishing feature * Eyes turn fiery red when angered or power coursing Common Vampire * Wood (any kind), wooden stake (anywhere) * Sunlight burns and then disintegrates * Silver can harm like with wereforms and dark powers, but to a lesser extent * Pale * Fangs * Bite, saliva is hypnotic * Seductive * Low body temperature * Able to pass on dark power by reproduction Cure # Potion #* Garlic #* Vervain #* Sage #* Wolfsbane #* Sawdust #* Holy Water #* Salt #* Flesh of vampire that bit them # Special gem # Perform ritual at place of power # Drown in blood # Banish dark power holding them (original tutalar/demon that created vampirism) # Reconstruct body Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vrykolakas https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Count_Dracula https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire_literature Category:Vampires Category:Kratonosis Category:Curses